


Live For me

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: This is a different format I know. This was anonymously requested,this is suicide prevention/falling in love fanfic of Trafalgar Law and Raven falling in love,only problem is Raven is suicidal and has no real will to live. Unless someone can give her a reason. Theres also a side relationship in this story between Corazon and his wife Roxy. Based in a modern times AU. Please know this is my 1st time using this story type. Leave kudos if you enjoy.I do not own any one piece characters Oda Elchiro does. This is simply fanfiction.I only own Raven Moore and  Donquixote Roxy.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Raven wrapped both her wrists up good,when she has,a bad one she really has a bad one. "Cut myself up good,what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" Raven asks herself before getting dressed and heading down to breakfast Corazon and his wife Roxy were chatting and Law was sipping his coffee,eyes fixated on Raven's bandages "what happend beautiful?" Law asked genuinely concerned Raven replies "rough night last night... lost control again.." Raven sat in the chair beside Law when Roxy walked over "oh hunny how bad is it?" Roxy asked unwrapping the bandaid "Raven hunny that's gona get infected come with me." The ladies left leaving Law and Corazon alone "Dont understand why she does this? She wants to die but cant die?" Law asked confused Corazon replied "Not that she cant die,its just harder for her to die.. i think it's from feeling like shes a burden. She feels like shes not liked,not cared for her parents abandoned her on Roxy's front door when she was a baby. She needs to know love." Law replied "well that's the thing,Corazon I think I'm falling in love with her.. maybe if she has me she wont feel that way anymore." Corazon sat down "yes, but you have to be patient Law. Very kind,understanding and patient." Law smirks "I'm a doctor I'm all that and more,I know slow and steady. I believe shes worth it." Corazon hugged Law and said "then go get her Law. Remember what i said."

Law approached Raven "hey there beautiful,you free later?" Law asked Raven replied "yeah I am,why donyou ask?" Law replied "was wondering if you may like to go on a date see a movie or have dinner?" Raven was beyond happy "o my gosh,yes that sounds great pick me up about 8?" Law replied "perfect I'll grab ya on my way from the hospital." Raven replied "okay see you then." Raven skipped in and told Roxy "So guess who just asked me on a date?! Law! He finally asked me!" Roxy and Corazon smiled seeing how happy Raven was "That's the Raven I know,hasn't been the same since she came back from her sea journey,after watching her crew die... she lost it." Roxy said Corazon kissed his wife "shes a great girl,Laws perfect for her. So what's the chances we can sneak a shower in?" Corazon teased and Roxy lead him upstairs.

It was almost 8 Raven did her blonde hair in double ponytails,wearing her emerald earrings that match her emerald eyes. She paired a red skull crop top with her black leather skirt and heels all dolled up she walks downstairs "All ready for my date how do I look?" Raven asks Roxy and Corazon approve "good choice sexy but not over sexy good choice." Roxy said Corazon replied "Law is here,enjoy yourselves could you 2 try to be back by midnight if not take the spare key. We wanted to call it a early night." Raven replies "okay Law and I will be back soon." Raven leaves it's weird her date lives in her mansion but Raven has all upstairs,downstairs is Roxy and Corazon while Law has the huge basement,if things go right he'll be moving upstairs. Law checked out Raven "dont you look cute. So what do you want to do sexy your pick?" Law asked Raven thought for a minute and replied "you down for some bowling?" Law replied "bowling,good choice madame." Both you drove to the alley and bowled some rounds,ate some food and had a few drinks. Basically shared both their life stories by the time the manager came over "hey sorry,its closing time. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Law and Raven apologize to the man who doesnt even really care just following the law. "That was the most fun I had in a long while,thank you Law. I hope we can do this again.." Raven said rubbing her arm Law replies "wanna do it again? What's your plans for tomorrow?" Raven replies "um nothing just have to email my history essay to the university professor so I'm free anytime after noon." Law replied "well awesome,I got the day off tomorow so we could do something at home maybe dinner and a movie." Raven replied "I'd love that we could go for a swim in our pool,shoot its past midnight we gotta get home." Law and Raven drove back to their house making out the whole way,stopping at the entrance "I had a great night,cant wait til tomorow see you in the morning handsome." Raven said kissing Laws cheek,Law replied "goodnight beautiful, see you in the morning. More fun times to come." They kissed once more then went to their rooms and slept.


	2. Flashback #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks come and go.. usually either before bed or early morning.. they were becoming less frequent but still there.. Heres 1 if those.

"PLEASE LET ME DIE THIS TIME!" Raven screeched as she stabbed herself deep with her knife blood spurting out as she stumbled into the ocean her blood filled the ocean. She floated,suspended under water she tried to stay under but she floated back up.. She was still gravely hurt.. she crawled back to the house where Roxy ran out panicked "omg Law! I need you.." Roxy said as she carried in Raven "stab wound? Someone attacked her?" Law asked getting to work,Roxy replied " either that or another suicide attempt." Law fixed her up "Someday if you let me,I'll take you away from this burden you carry." Law rubbed Raven's head as he walked off. While sleeping she had a nightmare.

Inner Monologue:

"Get on your knees whore." The other 2 men cheered excitedly "check the I'd shes 16 boys,we got us a youngin. Jay'll love this." First one man shoved his cock down Raven's throat "yeah fucking choke on me little slut,look at them titties elt me slap em." The second man positioned behind you entered you're behind "yeah,buck little one buck." Raven cried pleasing her attackers "yeah cry for us,love fucking kids their so fucking tight ima rip you!" The 3rd man entered her pussy she screamed as they fucked her tearing her from pussy to ass til they came and switched each man came in each hole. "That was the best one boys." The man kicked the unmoving Raven "cant we keep her?" The other guy asked eating her pussy out "nah we got the other 2 still to fuck,got a 14 yr old waiting to be impregnated man." The 3 men walk off.

Raven woke up she never spoke of her 3 way rape,she pushes it out of her head. "Hey Raven, headed to bed?" Roxy asked Raven replied " yeah much more comfy then that gurney,see you in the morning." Raven took out her journal and wrote about her rape 5 years ago,whatever she couldn't tell she wrote in a journal that shed one day share with her husband if she ever got married. Or a serious boyfriend.


	3. Corazon POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see what is developing between Law and Raven even though they seem to ke it DL.but ,I approve maybe he can bring her around I never imagined I'd ever escap d ressrosa let alone have a wife and 2 adopted kids." Corazon's Last thought before falling asleep.

Corazon's POV

I woke up earlier then usual,watched Roxy as she slept. Shes so beautiful I'm very lucky to have her. I decided to grab a quick shower,Roxy sleeps in til about 8 or 9 anyway. Cuz she stays up til 3am. I stepped on the balcony to have a smoke and watch the sunrise,I look over to see beautiful Raven on her balcony enjoying her coffee I waved and she waved back. I finished watching the sunrise with Raven it was about 7 now when phone lit up thankfully I silenced it I usually do when I sleep. It was a text Law; morning you free to talk? Just us please. Meet me in the garden. I replied back Corazon; of course about Raven I'm guessing? I'll be there in 5. I chuckled hitting send and got a reply Law; yes see you soon. I got dressed and headed out to the garden "morning Law,you and Raven are up early?" I joked Law replied "Raven is taking a rose petal and milk spring soak,she takes them twice a week. Keeps her skin soft like silk." I smiled seeing his eyes light up when he talked about Raven. Law cleared his throat "So what I wanted to talk about was... I need advice.. you know I've been with women. But I've never been exclusive.. but I want to be with Raven.." I listened closely and replied "Its alot easier then you think, its important to get to know eachother communication is key. Also you both have to be loyal to each other no other partners for either of you if you're exclusive it's a big commitment is this truly what you want?" I mentally face palmed myself it wasnt suppose to be a speech. Law replied "yes Corazon,I want to be with her and only her. I'm ready to take a chance." I hugged Law and said "okay just take it slow don't feel rushed,is that all you wanted to talk about?" Law replies "yeah,I gotta go get some coffee want some?" I laughed and said "I'll make some chai tea." We sat down at the table about 745 in came Raven in her red silk robe and slippers "Morning boys how'd ya sleep?" Raven asked pouring coffee I replied "sure did,you cooking?" Raven laughed "sure am French toast and eggs either of you want some?" I said "um yeah I love your French toast." Law replied "I'm down never had your french toast before." Raven cooked and replied "oh your in for a treat babydoll. I got a secret ingredient that'll blow your taste buds." Breakfast was done,I set a plate aside for Roxy I broke the silence "So any plans today?" Raven replies "Actually yes,Law and I have a busy day together planned." Law replied "I'm looking forward to it. First stop aquarium then museum then ladies choice." Law kissed Ravens hand which made her sigh. I smiled lost in the way they look at eachother,I feel like I'm watching Me and Roxy all over again. Not everyday you find you're soulmate." 

Law and Raven left,so I cleaned up and did dishes. It was 930 when Roxy stumbled in "morning punkin. Theres breakfast in the oven." I said as Roxy walked over to kiss me "thanks handsome,how long you been up?" Roxy asked setting her coffee and plate down I replied "I got up about 630,watched the sunrise Raven watched the sunrise to I saw her out on the balcony when I went out,she made breakfast." Roxy sat in my lap which dam near makes me hard everytime Roxy replied "where's Law and Raven?" I pulled her closer and i whispered "they went out for the morning on a date." Roxy took the hint and turned to face me "Feeling frisky my love?" Roxy teased me as she kissed my neck,grinding against my groin. I was in so I lifted her and carried her to the couch where I put her on her knees. Pushed her legs to her chest to make her more comfy "stay just like that for me." I said knowing dam well giving her orders makes her wet,shes very obedient most the time. I removed her robe to expose her naked body beneath "Wet already? You woke up horny didnt ya?" I sometimes surprise myself with my dirty talk. Roxy moaned in response,pushing her hips back to make my fingers move shes getting impatient. "I got the hint baby." I whisper as I pump 2 fingers in and out of her rapidly,the way shes bent she looks so good from this angle. I keep on til I get her off again this time I got a scream she definently had some sorta sex dream. "Ready for me my love?" I whispered gripping her hips lining up with her entrance. Roxy replies "I'm ready my love." Her breath hitches and she twitches slightly as I enter her,shes so wet and warm. I keep at her medium pace I dont want to hurt her in this position. She takes every inch and every deep thrust I make I find myself apologizing when I do hurt her,but she loves it. I'm not small 9 inches long 3 fingers thick. Roxy comes a final time before I finish releasing in my wife,I clean her up and help her up "No pain? Nothing hurts?" I ask Roxy replies "no baby I'm fine." Roxy sits down to watch tv. I find myself as I smoke a cigarette thinking how lucky I am to have what I do now. I know soon Law will be off on his own, Raven will go off to college or follow her pirate dream. I'm 32 I'd love to have a kiddo of my own.. Law and Raven are 16 so theres still a few years. But if we cant conceive we can certainly adopt. Regardless I'm happy with this new life,my brother is locked up. I got a smoking hot wife. And I helped raise 2 other youngsters. Much better than Impel Down.


	4. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens date with Law went well and you 2 have made it to the bedroom. You laid in your bra and panties while Law freshens up in the bathroom but really he was texting Corazon who was telling him what to do with me.. Least he cares enough to ask.

Law admired Raven's body she looked so hot and vulnerable "You sure you wanna do this? We dont have to rush baby." Law said kissing Raven she pushed against him and replied "I wann do you." Raven kissed Law pushing him down to the bed. Law knew anatomy and he knew where to touch to make Raven about lose it "Law this feels amazing.." Raven moaned between kisses Law smirked he kissed her,pumping his fingers in and out of her deeply drawing out hisses everytime he pulls out. "So you like this ya?" Law asked so assertively but cautiously Raven moans "I love it baby.I love it." Law took such pleasure in making her so hot "I'm gonna give you a reason to live,live for me Raven." Law whispered Raven moaned Law worked her neck with deep kisses causing her to moan loudly "I'll live for you Law,I'll live for you." Law was pleased as he pinned Raven to the bed "Ready for me baby?" Law teased rubbing against her entrance Raven moaned "I'm ready baby." Law entered you as your breath hitched and you felt Law deep inside. Law began noticing how tight she was "baby your tight as heck,you a virgin?" Raven whined out "not no more it kinda hurts though." Law whispers "it's okay stay relaxed,it'll feel great soon." Law pumped in and out of you slowly,kissi.g your neck at any sign of tensing. You fell into his rythm as he picked up pace watching as he appears and disappear inside of Raven "dam baby how you feeling?" Law moaned into you're ear you moaned "oh it feels so good,I'm gonna come.." Law was pleased as he watched as you came covering your thighs and his hand "I'm hitting your g spot,the right spot deep inside. See I know where to touch,where to make love mm." Law was talking dirty and it aroused Raven who flipped the tables "can I ride you baby?" Raven begged Law laid back "go for it beautiful make sure to watch me go in and out." Raven pushed Law deep inside watching as she moved her hip up and down. In a medium pace,Law gripped her hips as she grinded against him and came again "oh it's my turn to come baby,I'm gonna come." Law moaned and you edged him on "come for me baby,let me feel you inside me. Dont worry I'm on birth control baby its okay." That was enough for Law who released deep inside her,Raven collapsed next to Law who handed her a towel to clean up "stay the night? Please they already know we're hanging out." Raven asks Law replied "that's the plan,I don't like to fuck and go." Raven cuddle Law "good I dont want you to go,stay mine forever?" Law kissed her "As long as you want me,I'll be with you always baby. Now time for some sleep" Raven replied "goodnight baby."


End file.
